Just to Spice it up
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: Vampire Hunters and Vampires have just one thing in common... Both find it a curse to have Twins. One is always going to outshine the other. One will always be stronger. And one will always be weak. The Kuran Family is hiding something Big. ZxOCxK
1. Chapter 1

Boarding School.

Just saying the two words made a shiver run down my spine. I couldn't believe that Mom thought this was a good idea. Okay, yeah, So Cross Academy had one of the highest exam scores in Japan, but it was so…_remote. _No big towns near by. No malls. No _Tokyo._ Mom just couldn't get it around her head that I _loved _where I was! Tokyo was my city, my scene. I loved the lights, the buildings, the noise, and more over, I loved my average-day-to-day school! Yeah, so the test scores couldn't match the Cross place, but I mean, I had the most amazing friends there! And it was only three minutes from the biggest mall in Tokyo! Cute guys to top it off as well. I was living every girls dream out here. Alright, maybe not _every _girls dream, but it was my dream. And now Mom's going to drag me away from it all!

I shut the lid on my big, chunky suitcase, sitting on it slightly to make it fit right.

And she was going to drag me away from it _today. _Why today? I mean, the dance was next freaking week! Huh, I guess that doesn't really sound so bad, but try telling your boyfriend you couldn't make it to the dance because your Mom was shipping you off to some stuck up boarding school. Yeah, it's not nice.

" Yuka, Are you dressed yet?" Mom called up the stairs, my heavy-wood door muffling her already impatient voice.

" Almost!" I called back, failing to hide the annoyance tinted into my tone. I glowered down at the black and white blazer hanging on my chair. Ugh…_Uniforms._ My school right now didn't have a uniform. I just went to school in an old pair of jeans and a jumper, and now I'm being forced into wearing that hideous _thing. _I huffed, buttoning my crisp white shirt. _Itchy. _I complained mentally. I pulled up the new black, pleated skirt. _Too formal. _I commented again. I pulled the blazer on, buttoning it up, and doing up the red bow at the front. _Not flattering at all. _I half-lied. Alright, I admit it. The Uniform looked much better On than it did Off. But I'm 15, let me fool myself to make me feel better for a while?

I swiped my Cell of my now-empty looking dressing table (the contents now being stowed in my suitcase, along with everything else in my room, locker, school bag, wardrobe, bathroom, and my older sisters room - but don't tell her that.) before opening my door, walking into the hall, and shutting it again.

_And so begins the Torment. _I thought bitterly.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sup Yuka? Almost there yet? Missin u here, luv kimi xxx _

I gazed at the text on my cell phone screen, my thumb dragging lightly over the keys as I began texting back - making sure Mom had her eyes firmly on the road so she couldn't read it. Kimiko was my best friend ever, and nothing was going to change that. Out of everyone and everything in Tokyo, I was going to miss her the most.

_Yeah Kimi, I'm fine. This SUCKS! Seriously, we're stuck in traffic, not even half way there yet. Xxx hows everyone over there? Masa got a new girlfriend yet? Xxxx _

Masaku was my now-ex-boyfriend. I don't think I actually _loved_ him, but we did look cute together. The others said we were made for each other, and I guess I listened to them rather than my feelings. Still, I was going to miss him - Even if Masa _had_ already found another Girl. I hit send, and propped my feet up against the dash board - with a disapproving look from Mom - well, she's shipping me off to Boarding School, so she'll just have to make do, wont she? - sighing intently. This was honestly the worst thing Ever. I was no where near a school person! And now I would have to _live in _the school! A vibrating sensation shot up my arm, dragging me out my thoughts. I flipped open my Cell, and read quickly.

_Awww, Yuka, u know he's not that bad! Spose he has been chattin up a few girls tho. Everyone's missin ya loads already, girl! Send me a few pics when your there, Kay? Kimi xxxx _

" Who is it?" Mom asked curiously. I gave her my super-ultra-death-stare, replying coldly;

" Kimiko"

" Oh? What did she want?" Mom asked innocently. She obviously wanted me to make a fresh start. Which meant absolutely no contact from old friends.

" She was sending me the co-ordinates to the map showing me the way out of the Academy. Why do you ask?" I shot back venomously. Okay, so maybe I _was _being a _little _harsh - but there was no way I was going without a fight!

" Yuka, please be sensible." Mom's innocent voice was gone, replaced by a harder tone. " Now listen. Your uncle is the owner of the Academy. He's Chairman Cross, okay? He wants you to go straight to his office when you arrive. Your distant cousin is there too, and has agreed to show you around. Please please _please, _don't mess this up. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you into this place, and out that run-down hole."

I glared harder at Mom. I hated it when she bad-mouthed my old school. It was _my _school, and always will be _my _school, not this stupid Cross place! And who was this Uncle Cross guy? Sheesh. Mom could of at least have given me a little run-down on the family part.

" Gee, thanks." I scowled, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I felt the car slow down under me as we approached the traffic lights. Mom's hand reached over to rest upon my knee.

" Yuka, please." She gave me _that _look. You know, the oh-please-dear-god-no-mother-eyes, the kind that made you feel instantly guilty.

" Please, just do this for me." I stared back at her, flipping my Cell shut silently, before sighing.

"Alright"

" Thank you, Darling." Mom smiled, and the car began moving again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Yuuki Cross?

-1First Impressions are always important.

So, when you're greeted by a horde of screaming, lunatic Girls stampeding across the school grounds yelling; " The Night Class is coming out! The Night Class is coming!" I think the general message is _not _a pleasant one. I rubbed my head, bewildered, staring after the dust cloud that was the Girls. Mom laughed softly beside me, shutting the car door.

" Well, they are certainly energetic!" She commented, putting her car keys in her purse. I clutched my still-open door under my hands.

" They're insane. Completely…utterly…insane…" I muttered, my mouth slightly open in awe. I looked through the gaps in the Iron railings on the large, dark gates which lead to a small section of what appeared to be something like a courtyard, not moving from my position. It was only when I heard a roar of girls start screaming again that I sat back in the car, slamming the door shut very loudly, buckling up.

" I am _so _going home!" I growled from inside the car, glaring at the dashboard. Mom tapped on the window, forcing me to look at her.

" Yuka, I'm going inside. If you _want _to stay out here, all alone, in a dark, thick forest miles from anywhere, then I wont force you to come inside. Where its _safe_." Mom's forehead was creased with the wrinkles she usually got when she was angry or annoyed. Pfft. Yeah right. You saw those girls going "Kyaa! Kyaa!" Like a bunch of idiots. I will _not _be turned into one of them! I folded my arms tightly across my chest. Yup. I was in total strike-mode. Nothing could move me now. Absolutely nothi--

" Hello there, you must be the Kimishima family." the voice was female, light, happy, bubbly, somehow authorotive, and oddly familiar. I peeked out of the windscreen to catch a look at who my mother was shaking hands with.

" Why yes, we are. Pleased to meet you…" Mom paused, indicating for the stranger to slot her name in. I strained my neck, I couldn't see her properly.

" Yuuki. Yuuki Cross."

Yuuki…that did sound familiar…

" Ah! Yuuki, what a pleasure to meet you! I'm Sakura, and Yuka is…getting something from the Car." Mom covered up my protest well, and I huffed.

" Oh, I'll help her with her luggage." Yuuki suggested brightly. I rolled my eyes. No one is _that _happy naturally. I heard Mom's and Yuuki's footsteps come towards the boot of the car. Mom opened the boot door for Yuuki, thanking her gracefully as she pulled out my suitcases ( Yes, Plural. A girl needs her things!) for Yuuki to take, before trudging over to my door. She opened that as well, leaning right in to talk to me quietly.

" Yuuki is your cousin, Yuka. I expect you to go say hello." Mom's voice was hard and firm, and her point was emphasised as she added a nifty little; " Now." on the end. I sighed, stepping out the Car to Mom's side, glancing around for the Yuuki girl.

I didn't see her at first, the dark uniforms we were wearing blended well with the darkening forest around us. But the numerous snapping of twigs pointed my eyes to her direction. She was pulling my suitcases along the thick leaves and twigs that made up the forest floor, her back to me. I gave a look at Mom, hoping she'll change her mind and let me get back in the car, but she just glared at me harder. I rolled my eyes for what seemed the hundredth time that night, and stepped quickly next to Yuuki, taking one of my suitcases to help her out a little.

" Thanks" She breathed.

" Your welcome."

We both looked at each other at the same time, both intending on giving the polite little smiles you do when trying desperately to ease the atmosphere, but we both just stood opened mouthed. Her hair was shoulder-length, a muddy brown colour. Her eyes were Brown as well, though tinted with red. She had a heart-shaped face, and pale-ish skin. And she looked exactly like _me_. I blinked. She blinked. I stuttered. She stuttered. And we both remained in an awkward silence. I could sense Mom's stare on the back of my head. Why didn't she tell me we looked so much alike? I mean, I knew she was my cousin, but this is just _creepy_.

" Wow…I…uhm, Guess our family needs to freshen up the Gene-Pool a little, eh!" I instantly regretted saying that. Idiot! Of all the things to bloody say! I laughed to myself nervously, not daring to catch Yuuki's face. Idiot Idiot _Idiot! _Mom must have heard my comment too, because she seemed to be behind me pretty fast, her finger jabbing hard into my back.

" Why don't you just take those inside the gates, Yuuki? I just need to say goodbye to Yuka." Yuuki smiled at Moms' suggestion and hurried off through the Dark iron gates which apparently someone had opened. Mom turned to me, glaring.

" You need to watch your mouth, Yuka Kimishima!" She scowled. " Be respectful!" I nodded, keeping my mouth buttoned. " Now, I have to be going…" She looked at me for a moment, and I started to feel uncomfortable in her gaze. I resorted to looking at my shoes - which seemed a better idea that meeting her gaze.

I looked up when I heard the car engine start. I blinked, still feeling uncomfortable - but when I looked, Mom wasn't even looking at me. In-fact, she was already reversing! My mouth fell open in shock as she started to drive back down the dirt road. Geez! So much for Family Love!

" Love you too!" I yelled sarcastically as the dust blew up. I turned around moodily, so I was facing the iron gates again. Humph. Who needs her? I have a school to check out. I folded my arms, although the uncomfortable feeling never disappeared. My stomach was tying itself in knots. I glanced around. Just empty, darkening forest.

A rather scary…darkening…horrible…forest.

I bit my lip, hurrying through the partly-opened iron gates.

---------------------------------------------

_**Heya! Sorry it was a little Bleh! and short :P **_

_**More will happen in the next chapter, I promise! :3 **_


End file.
